Eternity
by LaurandBill-DestinyLove
Summary: Before and after the brig... what happens with their love- Bill, Laura, eternity... AdamaRoslin


They were dancing too close. The dance as a whole was one of the biggest mistakes. But it was a fact. Just like the fact that Bill couldn't breathe without being intoxicated by the aroma of her hair… sweet and irresistible. All he wanted was to bury his face in it and to place heated kisses on her neck. No… this was really bad idea. _Stop nuzzling her hair, you, idiot!_ But this was beyond his control… the feel of her warm body close to his, her alluring perfume, her maddening smile- all of this made him dizzy and crazy from need- need to explore the magic creature he held in his hands. His hands…. His hands were slowly moving out of control… unconsciously he drew her closer… their faces inches apart…

Laura was losing her mind. Something in the way his strong arms were holding her body made her weak, the desire blocking all coherent thoughts… She was trembling under those deep blue eyes… Gods, his chest looked so comfortable. What would be the feel to rest on it, burring her face into his neck? No, no, no…. this wasn't happening. She could do better than that… since when she wasn't able to dance with a man without wanting to melt into his embrace? His face was so close… so close…. eyes burning with a fire she had never seen before. Unconsciously she licked her lips… very bad decision.

Their eyes locked in a silent battle…. everyone could read the longing in the other's look… the situation was nearly uncontrollable…

"_Someone have to stop…. Someone have to…"_

Two persons oblivious for the world around them… only a second before their mouths to meet in a thirsty kiss…

The song stopped.

Bill broke the eye contact trying to regulate his breathing in the same time Laura was trying to stay on her feet without trembling. What the hell happened here?

- Thanks for the dance, Commander, I really enjoyed it.

- The pleasure was mutual, Madame President.

_Oh, it really was__._

She looked with hope towards the chair she had sat before but Bill had other plans. He put his arm round her waist, his hot breath caressing her ear:

- Come with me, Laura.

She was perfectly able to say no. Of course she was… But why then the words couldn't go out of her mouth?

His look, cold and severe, pierced her heart in a way only a woman in love could feel. The brig was a lonely place….

**Kobol**

Laura couldn't believe. The world was spinning too quickly…. Suddenly the air wasn't enough… she felt something in her soul screaming from relief, from happiness, from love…

20 people on the planet of the Gods were witnesses how the former President Laura Roslin fell into Commander Adama's, _her prisoner's_, arms... The desperate kisses they exchanged were the answer of all questions. Lee, Kara, Helo and Zarek smiled and left them alone.

30 minutes later 

He was rocking her in his arms, trying to stop her trembling. She was here, she was his, and she was again his only concern in the whole universe… His lips found the way down her neck, savoring the sensation of her wet and in the same time unbelievably warm skin…

- We are staying under the rain…

- Yes… we are…

- I lost Elosha in an evening like this- rainy and cold…

- You will not loose anyone else, my love. Ever. – Said Bill with bitterness. He felt guilty of leaving her to deal with the whole thing alone. It was a mistake he was going to fix.- Come on, let's go into the tent. It's almost night.

- I don't want to be out of your arms- Laura answered with sleepy voice.

- You won't. Not anymore.

Lee and Kara watched how Commander Adama and President Roslin walked into the tent, together- his arm around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder, laughing…

Lee shook his head

- I will never quite understand the magic which draws them back towards each other every time the situation looks irretrievable…

Kara smiled at him

- It's not magic, it's love. Even me, the cynic, can recognize it.

- Will this love survive?

- He woke up from coma in order to look for her. When we are able to beat death in the name of love, then that love has no boundaries.

- Eternal love? This is much even for you, Kara.

- Not eternal, just true. True love which can live in eternity.

**In the morning**

They were snuggled against each other so hard as if they were afraid they could be separated during their sleep. Kara didn't know how to wake them up.

- Um… Madame President… Commander? Time to go…

Laura opened eyes and stretched into Bill's embrace without waking him.

_Let me guess why he is so tired_ grinned Kara.

- I will take care, Captain.- Laura smiled still wrapped securely into Bill's arms.- Just give him a minute.

Kara smiled widely in return and continued her watch. Laura turned to the deeply asleep man and kissed him gently on the neck, on the cheek, on the lips…

- OK… OK... I got the idea… I'm awake…

Laura sighed contently with the result and started dressing.

- Hey, the fact that I'm awake doesn't mean you have to stop kissing me! - Bill protested but got only a slap on the chest for answer.

It was a new day. And they were meeting it together, on the land of Gods, on the first step of the way to eternity.


End file.
